Imagino
by Rovi Adams
Summary: Una fantasía que juega con la fina frontera de la realidad...


*Imagino*

Imagino tus manos acortando distancias, llegando allí donde tus ojos ya han clavado una bandera. El tiempo se detiene y no existe más que este par de locos envueltos en una red imaginaria que desprende chispas.

Se llama deseo reprimido.

Hemos hablado tantas veces con la mirada, que ya no existen conversaciones. A veces me pregunto si así en silencio, con los ojos sobre mí, dejas que el calor salte de una célula a otra hasta que tu cuerpo se convierte en una antorcha silente que hace eco en todas tus terminaciones nerviosas.

Clímax. Creo que sí, que es posible.

No se lo que pasa por tu mente, no se qué imАgenes recorren la misteriosa pantalla que tu cerebro proyecta exclusivamente para ti.

Yo me limito a compartir las mías... o aquellas que puedo retener, porque ya es tanto lo que guardo dentro que se evapora con el rubor de mis mejillas cada vez que estás cerca.

Entonces empiezo a imaginar...

Sus manos juguetonas... una conversación salida de tono, unas carcajadas pícaras, unas cuantas verdades camuflajeadas de bromas... en nombre de una amistad que no es amistad se puede tener la confianza de hablar de sexo sin tapujos. Somos adultos. Mentira. Tenemos la mentalidad de un niño de siete años.

Estamos solos y ya no hay palabras, siempre se esfuman cuando el aire es el único que nos acompaña. Nos miramos sin atrever a mirarnos y empezamos a mover las manos de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer. Por un momento, nos parece que la idea del helado después de terminar el caso no era tan buena... siempre pasa lo mismo.

Mi helado se está terminando. El suyo tiene los círculos que supuestamente hago yo. Está nervioso... yo lo estoy aun más.

No sabemos por qué. Lo más probable es que terminemos nuestros helados, nos despidamos con un insípido gesto con la mano y digamos 'hasta mañana' sin mucho deseo de separarnos. Volvamos a nuestros autos, pretendamos que está todo bien y sólo avancemos unos cuantos metros para darnos cuenta de lo estúpidos que hemos sido una vez más.

O tal vez esta noche no esté dentro de lo más probable.

Me mira y dice tantas cosas que no soy capaz de asimilar todo a la vez. Sucede con mucha frecuencia, pero nunca termino de acostumbrarme. Son muchas palabras, muchos sueños, muchos deseos, muchos sentimientos... muchas cosas reales y muchas cosas que veo y que quizás no son. No puedo ser objetiva a su lado porque mezclo la realidad con la fantasía. Es simplemente enloquecer.

Finalmente, no queda más que dos copas vacías... helado derretido por la orilla... y dos corazones compitiendo por tener mayor percusión.

En silencio acordamos ponernos de pie y entonces empiezo a sentir esa punzada en el pecho, significa que la magia ha llegado a su fin y que en mi futuro está una lenta y tortuosa caminata hacia el estacionamiento.

Casi voy llegando a mi auto, de manera automática, cuando siento su cálida mano tomando la mía. Mi termostato se descontrola... eso no está en el guión, no es parte de la rutina, no es lo que esperaba... Sin saber como, vamos caminando de la mano y ya no es hacia mi auto, es hacia el suyo.

Sus ojos se concentran en mí, y entonces formulan la pregunta: ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? No tiene que mover los labios, tampoco tengo que escucharle hablar. Se que me ha dicho eso y yo le respondo con la misma intensidad con la que me ha cuestionado.

Subo al auto y trato de relajarme contra el asiento, pero me es imposible. Por más que intente convencerme de que no hay razón para sentirme ansiosa, mi corazón sigue su marcha ascendente y temo que pueda ser escuchado, porque él ha elegido dejar el radio apagado y lo único que se escucha son los sonidos propios de dos personas que no saben qué hacen realmente allí: respiración agitada y suspiros ahogados.

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y me causa gracia la escena. Los dedos de su mano izquierda golpean contra el volante con la perfecta sincronía del desorden... mientras que su mano derecha se aferra a la palanca de cambios como si fuera la soga que lo salva de caer del último piso de un rascacielos. Sus nudillos están más blancos que la nieve y me pregunto si le queda sensibilidad alguna.

Al menos respira... al menos respiramos. Pero no nos quedará mucha vida si seguimos tragándonos las palabras mАs pesadas que pueden callar una persona. Es un peso que llevo en los hombros y a menudo se convierte en un nudo en la garganta que me asfixia. Otras veces, se aloja en mi cerebro como un tumor maligno, y no me deja pensar con claridad.

Decido dejar de mirarle y me enfoco en la vista a través de la ventanilla. ¿Cuál vista? Todo es oscuridad. Y la velocidad no es el mejor aliado... las luces se convierten en una línea que parece no tener fin, así como mi tormento. Debería preguntarme adónde vamos, pero confío tanto en él que podría quedarme dormida ahora mismo y dejar que su alocada mente decida el rumbo de este par de almas.

Si lo más cercano al paraíso es estar aquí sentada intoxicándome con su perfume, ¿para qué perder el tiempo hilvanando incoherencias?

Es que soy adicta a pensar. Ahora me doy cuenta. Y también ahora me doy cuenta del inmesurable daño que me ha hecho ser tan racional a través de los años. De tener una octava parte de su locura, la cadena perpetua se hubiera reducido a la mitad y estuviéramos aprovechando un tiempo valioso que muy probablemente no volverá.

Pero me resigno a ser yo - maldita resignación - y sigo mirando la línea continua.

De repente mis sensores me indican que debo echar un disimulado vistazo desde mi aparentemente cómoda posición. Ya no le oigo... ¿acaso no respira?

Otra incoherencia. Las líneas ya no serían rectas... más bien serían ángeles cantando si él dejase de respirar en este instante. Me compadezco de mí misma... si no me desahogo pronto, temo por la integridad de mi respetable persona.

Reuno el valor para mirarlo sin reservas, entonces me devuelve la mirada. Y me arrepiento de mi decisión, porque mi valor se esfumó tan deprisa como el de una moneda de un país tercermundista.

Estoy enferma.

Una gota de sudor se desliza suavemente por su sien... bajando por el contorno de su cara como si fuera una gota de miel... surcando un trayecto que hace que mi lengua se ponga celosa. Entonces la única neurona que sobrevivió al holocausto se pregunta: ¿por qué está sudando en pleno invierno?

_Por la misma razón por la que comen helado en pleno invierno._

No se si lo escuché o si lo pensé. No creo que pueda pensar a estas alturas.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando siento que la marcha va disminuyendo, para terminar deteniéndose... en medio de la nada. Hemos estado tantas veces en medio de la nada, que me parece plausible agregarlo como un nuevo estado. Él y yo seríamos los únicos habitantes, junto con millones de ideas absurdas y pensamientos surrealistas.

Desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad y se baja del auto como si escasease el oxígeno dentro. Sin nada de sutileza, sin un dejo de caballerosidad... así como aparece en la prescripción de mi psiquiatra imaginario.

Dos veces por día... siete días a la semana.

Quiero imitarlo, pero no se si mis piernas tengan suficiente fuerza para llevar a cabo dicha misión. Mi cuerpo se ha vuelto pesado como el plomo; mi mente ligera como una pluma. Cuando casi consigo abrir la puerta, descubro que acaba de abrirse... y una enorme mano espera desnuda e impaciente, a pesar del frío cortante que la azota.

Sin esperar una orden, mi mano recurre a abrigar aquella que le espera, encajando perfectamente como si estuviera destinada a morir allí, presa de un magnetismo inexplicable. Las ondas de calor viajan a través de mi ser a velocidad vertiginosa hasta que ambos cuerpos logran balancear aquella ecuación taciturna. Equilibrio térmico... la naturaleza es tan perfecta.

Ahora entiendo por qué sudaba. Ahora él entiende por qué yo temblaba.

Las manos dejan de ser suficientes para el magnetismo cada vez más fuerte. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos todo estА nublado, porque estoy tan cómoda entre sus brazos que no quiero gastar mis energías en enfocar algún paisaje. No necesito ver lo que hay a mi alrededor, cuando tengo tantas cosas que mirar dentro de mí.

Deberíamos estar frizados... pero irradiamos tanto calor que por momentos creo que el aura que nos rodea se torna visible. El silencio deja de ser sordo y nuestros latidos ya no son zumbidos. El caos obedece a la partitura tatuada con tinta invisible en la piel del aire y todo parece retornar a una normalidad que jamás ha existido.

Es el segundo perfecto, en el lugar indicado... con desgana mi cabeza abandona el cómodo refugio que encontró en su pecho, pero la energía potencial debe convertirse en energía cinética...

La energía no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma.

El amor no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma.

¿Desde cuándo se trata de amor?

Desde que trato de ocultar aquello que se y que dejaré saber si le miro directamente como lo estoy haciendo en este preciso instante.

Y tal como previó mi neurona sobreviviente, la tercera ley de Newton fue la responsable de dar solución al problema más complejo que tuve que enfrentar en mi vida. Pero la física se vio rápidamente reemplazada por la anatomía, porque era imposible no recordar que la lengua tiene decisiete músculos que hacen milagros y te llevan al cielo, aun cuando no lo merezcas.

-¿Scully?

Me sobresalto al escuchar tu voz tan repentinamente. Entonces me doy cuenta que tienes un buen rato llamАndome, a juzgar por la expresión en tu rostro.

No necesito tener tus dotes de perfilista para saber que mis mejillas están encedidas... el incómodo ardor que emana de ellas es el indicador perfecto. Y mi integridad se ve amenazada, porque me has encontrado fantaseando despierta cuando se supone que debo estar escribiendo mi conclusión del caso que debemos entregar mañana a primera hora.

Pero vuelves a mirarme como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, y volvemos a entrar en el juego de nunca acabar. Suspiro al pensar que en verdad había logrado la deseada resolución.

-Ya hemos trabajado mucho hoy- dices mientras terminas de organizar los papeles que están sobre el escritorio. -Te invito a un helado.

Te miro como si acabaras de formular alguna de tus alocadas teorías y trago en seco. Creo que aun no termino de salir del estado de trance, pero intento reintegrarme al mundo de los vivos y racionales tan rápido como puedo, así que asiento con una sonrisa y voy en busca en mi abrigo.

Quizá en mi estado consciente pueda responderme a la pregunta de por qué comemos helado en pleno invierno.


End file.
